


moonlit kisses and sunlit crowns

by starlityoons



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Seungmin, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bear with me this is my first skz fic, deadass this might have no plot sjsndnnd, dw ill make a sidefic ;), felix and woojin wont be mentioned my bad, hyunho focus though, idk if the rest of skz is gonna be there or not, im doing my best, im shit at titles dont clown me, jeongin is mentioned once dkdndnd, might have light angst later, might have side ships so ill update tags if that happens, ot3racha is here lads, seungin if you really squint, that face is fucking terrifying im so sorry, the boys are really soft, theyre alive and breathing but they arent gonna breathe too much sorry, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlityoons/pseuds/starlityoons
Summary: Prince Hyunjin is tired of people only noticing his looks. All he wants is someone who will appreciate him for who he is, not just because he's "pretty". Just as Hyunjin begins to lose hope, Minho appears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh i tried lmao dont bully me too much

Hyunjin sighs. He was stuck at another ball his mom, the queen, decided to have. Hyunjin doesnt hate these, he enjoys dancing and talking to other princes and princesses, he just wished that they would talk to him because they were interested in his personality rather than his looks. Hyunjin knows hes attractive. Its not a bad thing, but he would rather be less stunning and have lots of friends than pretty and lonely. He was about to relocate from his spot by the wall and start socializing again but he gets tapped on the shoulder. Hyunjin turns and is met with a prince who he assumes is around his age.

"Hey, I saw you spacing out a little and assumed youre trying to take a break from the crowd. Let me be your knight in shining armor for tonight and save you from the possibility of getting your ass kicked by the queen."

Hyunjin chuckles at that, maybe this guy isn't so bad.

"The names Minho, and I am now at your service." Minho raises Hyunjins hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss there. He hopes that the prince will talk to him a little more than he does with other royals.

"My hero," Hyunjin says and pretends to swoon. "I must be pretty obvoius if you could tell that I'm hiding. I promise I'm usually more social but its not happening tonight."

"This isn't the first ball I've been to here, you usually seem to get around to everyone pretty well. It was a little bit of a shock to not see you out there dancing or socializing to be honest."

"Why have I never seen you before?" Surely Hyunjin would have noticed someone like Minho, he stands out. But in a good way rather than bad. Minho is the type of person that Hyunjin wants to learn more about. He wants to know how Minho thinks. "Minho, do you dance?"

"I can, if that's what you want. But I'm also not against sneaking out of here." Minho wiggles his eyebrows at Hyunjin. Hopefully the prince will take him on a tour of the gardens instead of choosing to be stuck in the stuffy ballroom.

"Hm, dance with me first then we can sneak out."

"I like how you think."

Hyunjin leads Minho through the crowd and onto the dance floor. He's never seen Minho dance before and is a little intrigued. Hyunjin lets Minho lead the dance and finds that Minho is a good partner, they make small talk as they dance. Everything seems almost effortless with them, they just click. Theres something about the other that each boy is drawn to and neither wants the night to end. Luckily, the night isn't over, but the song is. Minho smirks and the boys sneak through the crowd together until they reach the door. Minho gives Hyunjin's hand a squeeze then both boys slip out of the room.

"Well, the hard part is over," Hyunjin says and chuckles a little. The boys are still holding hands and neither is thinking about letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets get it lads its about to get gay🤙😛🤟

"Do you think anyone will stop us?"

"No, I think pretty much everyone is focused on the ball. We can just improvise if we get caught." Hyunjin squeezes Minho's hand for extra reassurance. He wasn't expecting Minho to have doubts, since he was the one that suggested they sneak out in the first place. Hyunjin doesn't mind though, it just makes him want to learn more about Minho. It also gives him an excuse to keep holding the other boy's hand. For reassurance of course, definitely not because Hyunjin may or may not have already fallen for Minho.

The boys continue to walk down the hall. Hyunjin was right, it's pretty much deserted since the ball demands all attention.

"You know," Minho starts. "This is kinda like a video game."

"Oh my god Minho." Hyunjin tries to keep his laughter contained, but a few giggles escape him. Minho decides then and there that Hyunjin's laugh is his favorite sound. He's probably staring, but who cares? Hyunjin is the only boy and Minho is soft. Sue him.

"What? The candles and red velvet walls really add to the whole video game aesthetic you know. I'd show off my amazing stealth skills but I'm really enjoying holding your hand, so it can wait." Despite Minho talking about video games, Hyunjin can't deny that what he said was smooth. Maybe Hyunjin is also blushing a little. Minho thinks it makes him look cute. He adds a mental note to make Hyunjin blush as much as he can tonight.

"Maybe I'm also enjoying holding your hand. Maybe we're also close to the doors to the garden and I'm going to have to let go soon."

"That's truly a shame Hyunjin, we must do something about it."

"Well I suppose my job as prince is to make sure you enjoy your night here, so I'm sure I could do something to fix that."

"Oh, really? Well mister prince, I'd enjoy my night here even more if-" Minho doesnt get to finish his thought because suddenly Hyunjin is gasping super loud.

"Oh my gosh Minho look at the moon!" Hyunjin flings one of the doors and immediately runs through pulling Minho along with him. Hopefully Minho won't notice the blush on Hyunjin's face or how he completely just gay panicked, the moon did look pretty. Minho lets himself get pulled along the dirt path by Hyunjin until they stop at a fountain.

"Hyunjin I-"

"Shh there's a grassy area up ahead where we can lay down and stargaze." Hyunjin is definitely not ready for another round of gay panicking so hopefully Minho will just drop it. However, Hyunjin doesn't know that Minho is the most stubborn person Hyunjin will ever meet.

"Once we get there you have to let me finish my sentence."

"What's gonna happen if I don't?"

"Are you getting flirty with me, prince?" Hyunjin doesn't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but he takes one look at the smirk on Minho's face and all of the confidence he thought he had left him. Hwang Hyunjin now knows one more thing about Lee Minho. The fact that Minho is super fucking rude. Instead of answering the extremely rude Lee Minho, Hyunjin turns and starts walking down a different path that will eventually lead them to the clearing. Maybe Hyunjin is dragging his feet a little but he's not ready for Minho to finish that sentence.

Eventually Hyunjin can't drag his feet any longer and instead flops down in the middle of the grass then pats the spot next to him.

"I thought princes were supposed to be graceful."

Hyunjin grabs Minho's arm and pulls him down to lie next to him.

"Okay I get it my bad. Don't be mad at me."

"Just shut up and look at the stars."

Minho does, but not before looking at Hyunjin and saying, "I think the brightest star is next to me."

If he had looked at Hyunjin a little longer, he would have seen how his expression went soft. Hyunjin knows hes already whipped for Minho, but he's scared. Minho hasn't mentioned anything about his looks the whole time they've been together, but Hyunjin doesn't think he can trust him yet. Sure, he likes Minho a lot, but who knows if he's ever going to see the other boy again. Minho might end up being a terrible person.

"-Jin? Hyunjin? You good?"

"Yeah, I zoned out a bit, sorry."

"Hey no worries, I bet the stars distracted you. You were right when you said they were pretty. The moon is too. I'm glad we decided to come out here."

Hyunjin steels himself then gets ready to ask Minho to finish the sentence. Before he can, Minho is saying, "Don't start. I know you were dreading me finishing my sentence, if you don't want me to I won't. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin doesn't know what to think. Minho cares about him, hes sweet and considerate and half of Hyunjin wants to kiss him. The other half says he shouldn't do this.

"I don't know what I want," Hyunjin whispers. Minho turns to look at him and holds Hyunjin's face in his hands.

"You don't have to know right away. We have all night to be here together."

"What if I don't figure it out? What if I'm scared to figure it out?"

"Then that's okay. You don't have to do anything Hyunjin. We can just sit here and look at the stars."

Minho is still holding Hyunjin's face, hes looking at Hyunjin like he's the only thing that matters in the world and for a second Hyunjin's fears go away. Minho is safe. He's proved that he wants Hyunjin for more than his looks.

"Minho. Do it. I've made up my mind. I want you and no one else. Kiss me."

"As you wish."

Hyunjin pulls Minho closer to him and Minho smiles softly before leaning in. Before Minho closes the distance between them he takes a few seconds to look at Hyunjin. He studies the love that's contained in Hyunjin's eyes and the little mole under one of them. He looks at how Hyunjin's cheeks are a little bit squished from how Minho is gently holding them while they lay in the grass. The last thing Minho looks at before finally kissing Hyunjin is his lips. Hyunjin studied Minho too. He looked at Minho's cute nose and pretty eyes that were filled with love for him. Hyunjin doesnt have to wonder for long about the feeling of Minho's lips because they're soon placed gently against his.

The kiss is slow and filled with future promises. The boys know that they could get caught but neither of them care. The only thing on their minds is the other boy. Minho breaks the kiss and gets to stare at Hyunjin for a second before he's getting pulled back in for another kiss, then another, and another. The next time Minho breaks the kiss he moves his face away from Hyunjins, which causes the other boy to let out a whine and Minho to giggle.

"Why did you stop? I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too, but we have to go back inside eventually."

Hyunjin sighs and gives Minho a quick kiss that is eagerly returned then starts to get up. The boys start their walk back to the castle hand in hand but stop so Minho can place a flower into Hyunjin's hair.

"You know, I'm the prince, so I could probably find a way for you to stay another night here."

"If you think it will work, I'd love to see more of the garden, since I didn't really get to tonight."

Hyunjin lightly hits Minho on the shoulder then both boys laugh. Hyunjin lets go of Minho's hand right before they walk back into the ballroom. Minho thinks that Hyunjin will wait until guests start leaving to ask the queen if he can stay another night but Hyunjin walks right up to his mom and asks to speak with her.

"Mom, I left the ball for a bit to show Minho the gardens, but I'm afraid I didn't have enough time to show him everything. Is it possible for him to stay the night so I can finish giving him a tour in the morning?"

"I don't see why we can't, it is our job as the royal family to show hospitality to our guests after all. I'll let Minho's dad know that we're keeping his son a little longer, have fun for the rest of the night!"

The queen winked at the two boys then walked back into the crowd to talk to more guests leaving them speechless. She clearly knew something about them but neither boy knew how she figured out. Hyunjin decides to ask her later. For now, he follows his mom's advice and leads Minho through other nobles and onto the dance floor.

"I figured we should try to get one last dance in before we have to start kicking people out."

"Hyunjin you can't say that, youre the prince."

"The prince now delcares a new law. He can do what he wants."

It takes every bit of willpower Minho has to not kiss Hyunjin in front of everyone even though it's the only thing he wants to do. He supposes he can wait a little longer though, they now have another day to be together thanks to the queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might end up just being filler,, sorry yall

Minho and Hyunjin did manage to get one last dance in and successfully wrap up the ball without any difficulties. Both boys head back into the hall and Hyunjin takes Minho to see the rooms.

"I know there's a lot of doors in this hallway, so if you have trouble finding your room, just ask. It shouldn't be too hard though, I made sure you got a room close to mine." Hyunjin winks at Minho and watches how the other's lips curve into a smirk.

"You just can't stay away from me, huh? It's ok though prince charming, I know I have a lot of charm."

"Prince charming?"

Minho pouts at Hyunjin, "Do you not like it?"

"No! I love it! It's really cute Minho, just like you. But now I have to think of a nickname for you and thats a lot of work. I'm uncreative."

Both boys pout at each other then burst into giggles. Hyunjin takes Minho's hand and leads him further down the hall.

"This will be your room. The one at the end of the hall is mine. Feel free to wake me from my precious beauty sleep if you need anything."

"You say that as if you know I was planning on sneaking in there to ask for cuddles."

"Well I can't deny cuddles, but maybe wait a little while before you come so it looks like you at least made an effort to sleep."

"You wound me."

"I'll make it up to you later, for now," Hyunjin pulls Minho closer to him and whispers, "try not to miss me too much." He enjoys watching the light pink creep up Minho's neck to his cheeks. Even Minho's ears had a little dusting of pink. Hyunjin decides to try harder to fluster the other boy more often.

"Well," Hyunjin continues, placing a light kiss onto the other boy's temple, "sleep well cutie."

Hyunjin leaves Minho alone in the hallway and disappears into his room. Minho's mind is screaming at him, but he smiles. He can't wait to sneak into the other boy's room later.

Once Hyunjin is safely in his room, he pulls out his phone and starts to text a prince from another province, Chan.

**[11:20pm]**

hyunjin: CHANSKDKSJS YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED

chan: its a boy, isnt it

hyunjin: SO YHERES THIS BOY

chan: jinnie, im starting to think you only text me to talk about boys

hyunjin: you have two boyfriends and no rights  
shut up

chan: ok damn no need to be that harsh  
and you love my boyfriends almost as much as i do the fuck

hyunjin: listen  
yall are cute or whatever

chan: thats the closest youre gonna get to complimenting me so ill take it

hyunjin: ok anyways back to the boy  
holy fuck chan when i tell you hes Beautiful  
hes also hella flirty but i managed to make him flustered and his blush is the cutest thing

chan: damn you really hit it off  
this all happened at the ball?

hyunjin: yeah the one that you couldnt make it to bc you were too busy cuddling your boyfriends

chan: thats not true and you know it but go off  
i wouldve loved to see the boy that stole your heart in one night

hyunjin: thats not the only thing he stole

chan: hwang hyunjin  
wjat the fuck  
pleade tell me you didnt do that

hyunjin: what  
OH  
OH MY GOD NO  
THATS NOT IT AT ALL FUCK I REALIZE HOW WRONG THAT SOUNFS NOW IM SO SORRY CHANNIE

chan: jfc we need to work on your wording i almost had a stroke

hyunjin: stop being an old man and maybe you wouldnt have a stroke

chan: you cant seriously be roasting me after saying that

hyunjin: my b  
anyways he stole my uwus and also hemightvepossiblemaybestolenakisstoobutlikeitwasamazing

chan: HWANG HYUNJIN  
YOURE 12 THE FUCK  
i cant bekieve i just read that with my own two eyes  
i leave you and suddenly youre going off kissing boys

hyunjin: is that really an issue though,, hes really cute  
WAIT WE HAVE TO MAKE THIS QUICK HES COMING BY LATER FOR CUDDLES

chan: oh my god  
juat fucking wait until changbin and jisung hear about this

hyunjin: my phone will never be able to rest

chan: you did this to yourself

hyunjin: whatever it was worth every notification im gonna get from them later  
anyways i really like him  
hes really sweet? before we kissed he said we didnt have to if it made me uncomfortable even though he was hinting at it for a while  
like he didnt have to do that and its obvious he wanted to kiss me but he actually asked if it was too much?  
i mean ofc i was gay panicking but like?? thats so sweet?

chan: he sounds like a keeper  
has he said anything about your looks though?

hyunjin: not a thing  
i think he might be the one person that actually likes me for who i am  
im so hopeful channie  
i really want this to work

chan: if hes as great as you say he is, it will  
im happy for you two!

hyunjin: i think hes at the door

chan: go enjoy those cuddles! i wont tell sungie and bin until tomorrow so you two can have some peace  
i expect updates tomorrow though

hyunjin: of course chan, thank you  
youre the best ily

chan: ilyt now go get your boy! and sleep well!

_read at 11:50pm_

Hyunjin walks to his door and opens it to find a very surprised Minho.

"How'd you know?"

"Just a feeling. Now get in here, I want my cuddles."

Both boys get into Hyunjins bed, Minho immediately tangling their legs together and pulling Hyunjin close. Hyunjin lays his head on Minho's chest and listens to the sound of his heart. The steady beat is calming to Hyunjin. He feels more relaxed when Minho starts carding one of his hands through Hyunjin's hair. They could stay like this forever, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Sorry to ruin the peacefulness, but I'm just now realizing that this would've been a lot easier if we exchanged numbers."

"Way to be romantic, Minho. If you really want to exchange numbers, let's do it in the morning."

"Of course, my prince. I don't mind waiting."

Hyunjin smiles up at Minho. The other boy just pokes Hyunjins cheek, causing him to giggle. Minho smirks and starts peppering small kisses all over Hyunjins face, causing Hyunjin to giggle more.

"Minho, we're gonna wake up the whole castle if you keep doing that."

"It's not my fault youre giggly."

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. "You're the one who started this whole mess."

"You love it though."

Hyunjin hums. "Maybe, but my mom will definitely say something about it if she heard and I really don't want to have that conversation over breakfast."

"Alright, but this will be continued."

"Thats fair, I'm sure we'll have lots of time tomorrow."

"Good."

Silence fills the room. Both boys feel relaxed and Minho thinks Hyunjin has fallen asleep until he moves to look up at him again. Hyunjin presses a gentle kiss to Minho's lips, which is returned, and the boys bid each other good night. They sleep peacefully, awaiting the excitement of tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa this is so overdue im sorry it took me so long!! i had like half of a draft sitting in my notes for months then got writers block, but i wanted to post smth so sorry this chapter is pretty short :(( but hopefully ill be able to keep updating again! this isnt betad and i didnt really proofread so hopefully there arent mistakes :'>

Hyunjin is awakened by three sharp knocks on his door. He yells a quick good morning to whoever was behind his door and promises to be down for breakfast soon. Unfortunately for him, the person knocking let Hyunjin know that he left an outfit on the other side of the door, effectively confusing Hyunjin for a minute.

"Oh Shit," Hyunjin hisses out under his breath. His mom is most likely now aware that Hyunjin and Minho shared a bed last night, and while the queen won't directly comment on it, Hyunjin will be forced to endure his mom's knowing looks all morning until he can escape to give Minho that tour of the castle. Just to make matters worse, his phone comes alive with buzzes and wakes up the perviously peacefully sleeping boy next to him. So much for good morning kisses.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Hyunjin says. The boy next to him just cutely blinks up at him before the nickname sinks in and a light blush works its way up to Minho's cheeks. Of course, Minho being Minho, had to try to play it off.

"Sleeping beauty? Really? Is that the best you cound come up with?" Minho replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it not to your liking? I'll go for something cheesier next time then," Hyunjin giggles then winks. "I think the nickname fits you perfectly. Anyways, we need to get up and head to breakfast. There's an outfit for you outside the door and if my mom makes suggestive faces at us while we're eating don't engage."

Hyunjin basically just made a survival list for Minho, who unfortunately wouldn't follow it. Sure, he'd change into the outfit and be polite during breakfast, but there's no way he's gonna ignore a suggestive look. It's just not who he is and Hyunjin is going to have to live with that.

The boys get dressed and head down to breakfast where the queen is waiting.

Breakfast goes suprisingly smoothly, with only a few looks shared between the queen and each boy. With breakfast out of the way, it was finally time for Hyunjin to give a tour. The boys head back up to Hyunjins room first to find Hyunjins phone still buzzing angrily.

"Shit, I forgot all about them." Hyunjin sighs. He has a lot of explaining to do.

Unfortunately for Jisung and Changbin, Hyunjin wasn't planning on texting back any time soon. The boys are already yelling at him, so a few extra hours of ignoring them in favor of giving Minho a tour wouldnt hurt.

"They're gonna be so mad later but fuck it, im giving you that tour."

"I'm not sure if thats the best idea, but at the end of the day you're the one who has to deal with them so let's do it."

Hyunjin winces a little at Minho's words, he can already feel his ears ringing from Jisungs screeches.

"Well, let's get going then," Hyunjin says as he leads Minho out of the room.

The pair walks back down the hallway and Hyunjin explains what's behind each of the doors lining the walls as they walk past. Minho asks a few questions and cracks jokes every once in a while, causing both boys to giggle. They reach the glass doors leading out to the garden.

"I know you've already seen some of the gardens, but I figured I might as well show you the rest of them," Hyunjin says as his mouth stretches into a lopsided smile.

Minho smiles back at him, "Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has stayed with me even though i took so long to update, i love you all!! feel free to bug me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/starlitsungie) or send me an [ask!](https://curiouscat.me/starlitsungie)


End file.
